You've Got A Friend In Me
by royal-chandler
Summary: What do you do at 2 AM in the morning? You prove to someone that they have one person in the world who cares.


Disclaimer: I don't own OLTL or any of its characters. ABC does.

A/N:It's short and sort of plot less. But I had to get it down so here's the final product. Jonathan Groff (Henry) is an amazing actor and his character has endless potential. I don't think that the writers should descend him down into madness. This is a one-shot that has Henry see the good in people.

**You've Got A Friend In Me**

Langston flipped open her cell once again to illuminate a path through the dark, empty- not to mention humid park. She walked briskly against the grass as if she was her own security guard, mentally it made her feel protected. She stifled a cry as her shin connected with the foot of a park bench.

"I must be crazy," she mumbled.

Langston looked around the park for her destination. Her eyes spotted the swing set and she saw that he was right where he said he'd be. She wasn't sure how to approach him so she stood still and watched as he slowly swung back and forth on the seat he was way too big for.

His eyes met hers and if was shocked that she had come he didn't show it. He didn't much of

anything; it was growing too silent and starting to annoy her.

Langston cleared her throat and sharply closed her phone, sliding into her back jeans pocket. She tiredly crossed her arms before her, "It's two in the morning, Henry."

An expression finally appeared on his face, Langston read it as guilt. "I—I know but you were the only person I could call, Langston. I knew you would come."

Her lips tightened at the honesty of his statement, she really did feel for the guy. Was she that predictable though? She couldn't help her need to aid the underdogs of Llanview. "That's taking advantage of my compassion."

She strode over to the swing next to his and fell into it without a sound. She tried to match his pace and succeeded with difficulty. His rocking was at a lull and lacked the energy that flowed through her veins. "So what's this about?"

Henry looked at his hand uncomfortably then turned towards her, "I wanted to thank you."

Langston stared at him incredulously. "Thank me? You could have done that on the phone."

"Please don't be mad." Henry pleaded as if his life depended on it.

She looked at him helplessly, "What do you want me to do? You're welcome! I don't' know what you're thanking me for but you're welcome."

"You stopped me from making a bigger fool of myself. You warned me about Brittany when no one else would. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be doing a project of hers right now, her ever faithful school slave." Henry explained with disgust. He was disgusted with himself for falling into Brittany's trap. Her looks were blinding and he had stupidly fallen for her.

"I'm just sorry that everything came out the way it did." Langston told him genuinely.

"I'm going to miss her," Henry admitted.

"You're better off without her. You know that don't you?"

"Now, I'm friendless."

Langston replied firmly, "I'm not into pity parties."

He shrugged, "They're the only ones I get invited to."

"You can consider me a friend." Langston said sweetly.

Henry avoided her eyes and laughed dryly. "You don't have to say that."

Langston watched him shake his head in disbelief and his way hair fell in front of his eyes. For some reason, Langston wanted to brush them away. "But I do because it's seems that you're completely clueless on how much you matter to people. Brittany may have made you popular but I liked you before that."

Henry smiled at Langston, "You sat in front of me in English last semester."

"Yeah," Langston started reminiscently, "I remember you said 'hi' to me every morning. One day you were absent and I felt different without my hello."

Henry blushed at her confession. "If it wasn't for that day of influenza, I would have gotten my perfect attendance award."

"Would you have gotten framed?" Langston asked with a friendly tease mingled in.

Henry chuckled freely, "Probably."

Langston ran a hand through her thick hair and sighed, "I should get going."

Henry didn't convey the disappointment in his voice, "Oh."

A wide smiled appeared on Langston's face in order to reassure him, "It's a school night, Henry and I just snuck out. We'll talk later a school."

"You promise?" Henry inquired all of a sudden, the familiar feeling of insecurity overwhelming him.

"I do." Langston rose to her feet. "Did you drive your car here?"

"No, I thought I'd be safer walking. Plus it gave me a chance to clear my head." He informed her while he got up from his own swing. "Why don't we walk back together? Your house in on my way."

Langston nodded, "I'd like that. Now let's go. I need at least three hours of sleep before I head to school."

Henry watched her walk way for a few seconds. He had a real friend. One that was willing to meet him at two am in the morning. He knew that Langston felt sorry for him but there was an honest interest behind that. She wasn't going to be like Brittany, boasting him into something that he wasn't but she wouldn't let him dwell in pity and self loathing either. He was looking forward to whatever this friendship would bring. "Hey, Langston! Wait up!"


End file.
